Cappuccino Deal
by kaizer20
Summary: This is a lesbian story between Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai, a little bit of Natsume and Ruka here as well.


**A/N: This is my first Alice Academy fan fiction story, well, I've known this show for a long time, but I'm afraid that I might not make the characters in character.**

**A lesbian story, don't read if you don't like it!

* * *

**

Cappuccino Deal

By

Kaizer20

* * *

Does she have a heart? I wonder… does she really have the heart, the heart to feel emotions?

* * *

Morning glimmered, the sun yawned, the moon slept, the wind howled, the snow fell, the birds chirped and the humans woke up. It was a congenial morning for the woman of thoughts.

* * *

_*Reverie…*_

"Mikan…" said the raven haired.

Mikan's lethargic eyes slowly opened "Where am I?" she asked no one in particular once her eyes were fully ajar and sat up from her laying position.

"Idiot…" alleged by the raven woman once more.

Mikan stood up and looked left then right, forward then at the back, but saw no one "Who are you?" she inquired nothing once more.

Something hit her head, it was heavy and painful; she looked at the back and saw the fool machine of Hotaru "Stupid head, you don't recognize your best friend" the woman said as she began to materialize at least five feet in front of Mikan.

"Hotaru, you're here!" Mikan yelled as she tried to hug her _best friend_, but was unable to do so for she was paralyzed and was forced to sit helplessly on the dark floor_._

"I'm here to get your payment for your debt" Hotaru casually said, still, her tone was monotone.

"I still don't have the money…" the brunette reputed weakly.

"You're still an idiot as ever… you don't know what I am doing here really, do you?" Hotaru asked coldly as she stared at the brunette.

"Then why…?" Mikan asked; the look of confusion became evident, from the debt loader to the confused idiot.

"I'm here to answer your question" she still said with that cold tone.

"Question to what?" the confusion became stronger.

"I have a heart…" she apparent as she began walking towards Mikan.

"How did you…"

"This is a dream" Hotaru said with an obvious tone.

"Oh yeah…" Mikan smiled and giggled at her stupidity, but lost it after a few seconds.

Hotaru halted, took Mikan's hand and helped her up "Hey, idiot…" she started as Mikan recomposed her shriveled pajamas.

"What is it, Hotaru?" she asked with a smile as she finished tidying her clothes and lost it again.

Hotaru, being the tall one of the two, wrapped her arms around Mikan's waist while Mikan, the shorter one of the two, was surprised when Hotaru began to close the gap between them, only to stop a few inches from her face "This is… my way of showing that I have a heart" before closing the gap completely and stunned the brunette who closed her eyes and felt complete ecstasy as Hotaru kissed her soft lips.

"_She's kissing me! My best friend is kissing me!"_ Mikan thought as the kiss continued; too bad for her, this was a dream.

Hotaru broke the kiss, looked Mikan in the eyes and told her "Mikan…"

"Hotaru…" Mikan replied as she gazed her _best friend_.

"Do you love me…?" Hotaru inquired with the same monotonous tone as she continued her gaze.

"_Do I love Hotaru? Yes of course I love her…" _Mikan thought before replying "I do…"

"Not that kind of love…!" Hotaru said, trying hard not to yell for she knew exactly that Mikan didn't understand the question "I meant _love me_¸ love me!"

"_I'm glad she asked me that…" _Mikan, once more thought as a smile crept on her face "I do _love you_, love you…"

"Good" Hotaru simply said as she smiled "I love you too".

"Hotaru…" Mikan began as she wrapped her arms around Hotaru's neck.

"Mikan…" Mikan began to close the gap…

_*Reality…*

* * *

_

Mikan was kissing her pillow "Hotaru…" she continued to mumble.

"Disgusting…" said Persona as he saw the _act_.

Mikan's eyes began to open "Who's there?" she asked.

Her power had grown stronger since the incident with that singer who wanted to kidnap Natsume as well as she was promoted to a four star student after the seal had been broken inside of her. The seal inside of her was a seal that her mother made inside of her when she was a child in order for her powers to be limited which also had a side effect of Mikan being an idiot. Even if the seal was broken, she was still the idiotic Mikan Sakura when it came to situations, but became the intelligent Mikan Sakura when it came to studies.

Not only did her intelligent became superb, but also her Alice, other than nullifying others' Alice, she also gained two new powers which were controlling the four elements and being able to teleport from one place to another, making her have three powers all in all: Four elemental control, teleportation and nullify.

Lastly, her human ability to sense someone also became sharp, but it wasn't because of her Alice, but because she was taken under Persona's wings in her own accord. After the incident, she decided to get help from Persona to train her to become stronger in order to protect her friends and since Persona was interested with her ability, he agreed and trained Mikan to be stronger.

"You've gotten stronger… far stronger than I had anticipated… and far stronger than… I…" he paused "after the seal had been broken…"

Mikan smiled at him as she stood up from bed to take out her clothes in her cabinet "It's been six months since Natsume had been kidnapped and three months since my seal was known and broken…" she confirmed as she finished getting all her things and put them on her queen sized bed, the smile, gone.

"Yes, six months ago, you decided to come to me and I trained you myself. After three more months, Hotaru checked your background and found out that your original powers were sealed and she broke the seal for you, giving you two more additional powers" he narrated as he looked at Mikan who sat down on her bed to continue listening.

"Don't forget that I also started taking missions like Natsume when I started being trained by you. You're also right when it came to Hotaru, if it wasn't for her…" she paused as she looked at the mark on the back of her right hand, it was shaped like a star, which symbolizes her powers and continued "I wouldn't be able to become this strong and I also thank you for training me in order for me to control these powers and maximizing my full ability to fight".

Although Mikan was the only idiotic person that Persona trained, he realized that she was the child that was able to change his personality in such a short time, making him smile and enjoy his life more, yet still cold and firm "You're welcome, Mikan" he said as he removed his mask, exposing his beautiful face and the warm smile.

"You sure have been smiling a lot" Mikan stated as she smiled back, but disappeared after she stood up from bed and started heading towards the bathroom before continuing "do you have a mission for me?" with her back facing Persona.

"You're in hiatus for now; I just wanted to make sure that you're alright after the mission last night"

Mikan turned around to look at him and giggled "As you can see, I'm perfectly fine!" she twirled her body around to make herself look like she had the energy to fight once more.

"I can see that" he said as he stood up, started heading towards the door and opened the door once he arrived "well, enjoy your free time" he said to her over his shoulder with a smile before disappearing and closing the door behind her.

"He's such a mystery…" Mikan said as she turned around once more and took a bath.

* * *

Hotaru was inside her laboratory as usual. Her face monotone as she kept thinking about her dream (The same dream as Mikan's) while working on her robot "Can that happen…?" she asked herself with her voice, stern and cold.

Hotaru also improved herself both physically and mentally, she trained her Alice in a way that she can use weapons to her liking like guns, swords, etc., like Mikan, she also trained under Persona and took missions together with her, though sometimes, she went solo for physical and created many weapons for her mental ability, though she still didn't stop creating robots for either fun or trying to discover something new.

* * *

Mikan finished up and headed towards Hotaru's lab. Being the smart girl that she is, she was able to predict easily where the raven haired girl would hang out and since it was early morning, she decided to fetch her and go breakfast with her.

"Hotaru…?" she asked as she knocked on her friend's lab door.

"Come in…!" Hotaru yelled as the sound of mechanical noise erupted, but still audible.

Mikan did as she said and took a look at what Hotaru was making before looking at the blue prints that was scattered on her table "A cappuccino robot?" she asked Hotaru as she continued to stare at the blue prints.

Hotaru stopped what she was doing and carefully placed her machine on a free table before taking two mugs out and filled the glasses with cappuccino before handing Mikan one and told her "Yeah… I thought that with the machine, we would be able to drink some cappuccino if we need to stay up late".

"It was a delicious tactic!" Mikan joked as she took a sip from her cup.

Soon, both girls finished their cup and headed the same way to breakfast. After eating breakfast, they headed towards class.

* * *

"Alright people!" Narumi yelled as he placed a thick paper on his table.

"Good morning, sir Narumi!" the students yelled back as they all stood up to greet their adviser.

After sitting down, Narumi told the students "As you all know, the winter festival is approaching and that means…" he paused to see if the students remembered.

Ruka stood up and told him "The dancing festival is also here…" before sitting down.

"That's right, Ruka! The dancing festival is up and you know what that means?" he excitedly said as he waited for an answer once more.

"Please don't tell me that you volunteered our class to be the presenters, sir?" Sumire yelled as she stood up.

Earning a chuckle, Narumi simply replied "Nope, the school heads did".

"What dance are we going to do?" Mikan asked, cheerfully and taking interest, making some of her classmates enthusiastic.

"Yeah, sir Narumi?" said a random boy at the back.

Narumi was pleased with the effect that Mikan had on her classmates and replied "Ballroom dance!"

The students asked mutually "Huh?"

"Oh my, you've never heard of ballroom?" Narumi asked in fake shock, pretending to be hurt with a smile that made the students yell "FAKE!"

The whole class soon had a fit of giggle and Hotaru seriously asked with the same cold tone "What is ballroom… dancing?"

"Ballroom dancing is the art of dancing when two people dance on stage with either a slow or fast tune as they sway with the music, holding each others' bodies while moving together with both hands clasped tightly on either each other or with each other" Narumi stated and continued "but instead of a stage, you'll be dancing around a big bonfire like last time's dance".

"OH!" said the whole class as they started buzzing each other on who should they choose as their partner.

"Ahem!" Narumi yelled, making the whole class stop with a smile.

"I'll be the one choosing your partners" with that said, the students "Aw!"

"I'm pretty sure that you'll choose either Natsume or Ruka for the boys and Mikan or Hotaru from the girls, so I'll choose to remove bias" he stated with a smile "I'm also twisting partnership…" Narumi finished, making the class have goose bumps and also making them frown a little before returning to their normal features and his smile vanished.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Natsume whispered to Ruka's left ear.

"Since we have twenty boys and twenty girls…" he paused before continuing "the girls will be partnered to the other girls and the boys to the other boys!"

"What the hell?" the students yelled, making some glare at the teacher and Hotaru prepared the fool puncher to start World War III.

"Come on, people!" Mikan shouted as she stopped to protect her teacher and prepared for combat in case another war will start "Let's give him a chance and besides, it will be quite the experience, don't you all think?" with this said, the students calmed down and sat back to their respective seats.

"Thank you, Mikan" Narumi whispered as his fear disappeared before telling the class "don't worry, I'll partner you with the person you get along with".

"Good!" Sumire said enthusiastically before hugging her friend.

"Alright…" Narumi said all the partners and finished with "Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai will be partners!"

Hotaru and Mikan looked at each other and both girls blushed, thinking the same thing _"She will be my partner, *hump*, I might as well tell her"_

When all the partners were said, the students began to practice for the big show that will be held on the third day of the winter festival.

* * *

After three weeks of vigorous practice, the whole class was now well polished and exceeded in the art of ballroom dancing.

"We're finally done with practice!" Mikan yelled after the general practice and was walking down the road back to the dorms with Hotaru as she straddled their arms.

"Yeah…" Hotaru sighed in relief as she felt the warmness of Mikan's touch on her.

"So, Hotaru…" she started "since it's Tanabata day tomorrow as well…"

"Tanabata day is tomorrow?" she asked.

"You don't know what that is?"

"Yeah…"

"I knew it…" Mikan giggled, making the other girl bitch slap the back of her head.

"Ouch! I won't mind the pain…" she paused as she stopped feeling the back of her head "Tanabata is the day when people can get engaged or have a relationship".

"So sir Narumi…" Hotaru trailed off.

"That's right, he planned this all along" Mikan stated as she let Hotaru warm her all over with her right arm.

"That's sir Narumi for you".

"So… do you have somebody you like?" Mikan shifted to another subject.

Hotaru looked at her, stunned, but hid her expression with an expressionless face "Yeah" and stated her word.

"Who is it…?" Mikan asked.

"It's a secret" Hotaru said as she averted her gaze back at the snowy road.

"Aw!" Mikan yelled, making the Ravens crow and her to clutch on Hotaru tightly.

Hotaru giggled and reassured Mikan "Crows…"

Mikan opened her once shut eyes and took a look at all the birds that surrounded them, true it might be creepy, but still romantic.

"Oh…"

"Mikan…?"

"What is it, Hotaru?"

"Do you remember the cappuccino machine?"

"Yeah and why?"

"I plan on bringing it tomorrow after the dancing festival".

"Why?"

"I want everybody to have the chance to taste a warm and delicious cappuccino, letting the cappuccino be their reward after the hard work they did for the festival".

"Are you really Hotaru Imai?" Mikan stared at Hotaru's dark orbs and smiled lovingly at her before frowning.

"What's wrong, Mikan?" without a word, Mikan sneezed on Hotaru's face, making Hotaru glare at her.

"Sorry, Hotaru; I wasn't able to stop it" she said as she wiped her nose.

"That's disgusting" Hotaru said as she wiped her sleeves, luckily for her, she was able to dodge the _act_.

The girls continued to walk and chat all the way to the dorm, both expecting a great dancing and Tanabata festival tomorrow.

* * *

"I have the time of my life…" the song continued as the presenters danced with the music. They were all dressed with Red Tuxedos and Dresses, since the color of the theme was red, all clothes were red, and the guys agreed to dress up as a girl after being _convinced_ by Ruka's _sexual orientation_ and after the discovery that the boys were all _the kind_.

The song soon stopped and all dancers and audience clapped their hands after the dance number "And this concludes our dancing festival!" the MC announced and the DJ started to produce another music, making the audience dance around the big bonfire of their own free will.

When all students came to Narumi in the classroom, Hotaru placed the machine on Narumi's table "Good work, everyone!" he yelled.

"This was a successful dance indeed" Mikan stated.

"Yeah" Ruka and Natsume agreed.

"As for your reward, Hotaru here made a cappuccino machine, so please line up to get your warm and delicious reward!" he yelled once more before all his students lined up and got their cup, but not before thanking Hotaru.

"Thank you, Hotaru" said the class.

"We all deserve it" she plainly said as she also lined.

After getting their cappuccinos, the students and the teacher separated to have their alone time.

* * *

"Natsume…?" Ruka asked as Natsume continued to kiss his left ear and continued down his jaw.

"I love you, Ruka" he stated as he started to kiss Ruka's collar, all the while unbuttoning his upper garment.

Ruka replied "I love you too, Natsume" before letting his new found lover do his _work_.

"_I love this Cappuccino Deal" _both boys thought as the session continued.

* * *

Mikan and Hotaru were sitting on Mikan's bed as they were chatting about today's events.

"It's been really fun dancing with you" Mikan said as she stood up and headed to her porch.

Mikan was wearing the red dress while Hotaru was wearing the red tuxedo.

"Yeah…" Hotaru said as she followed suit.

"So… this person you like…" Mikan trailed off.

"That's right, I almost forgot" Hotaru casually quoted with the same monotone voice and face.

"You really are something, Hotaru" Mikan said as she sat up on her bed again and again, Hotaru followed suit, except, Hotaru stopped in front of Mikan.

"You're something to, Mikan" Hotaru said as she kneeled on a proposing position with her left leg down and her right knee up.

"Hotaru…?" Mikan stared at Hotaru's obscured eyes.

"Mikan, you asked me who I like, am I right?" Hotaru asked, _the voice_ still present (By voice, I mean the cold one).

"That's right".

Without warning, Hotaru moved forward, but still kept the kneeling position and kissed Mikan's lips and earned a smile from the brunette.

After breaking the kiss "It's you, Mikan" Hotaru stated with a warm voice, making Mikan's heart melt more.

Mikan felt herself engulfed in Hotaru's warmth as the said girl continued to smile her loving smile "Come to think of it, you never asked me who I like, Hotaru?"

"There wasn't a need to?" Hotaru said with the same smile plastered vividly on her face.

"Why?"

"Because I know that you won't like someone without telling me unless it was me, of course"

Mikan giggled and kissed Hotaru once more "I love you, Hotaru" she said as she hugged Hotaru, deepening the kiss.

When they broke the kiss, Hotaru pulled a rectangular shaped box from her right pocket and asked Mikan "To formally make you mine, I made this to seal the deal" she paused and continued "will you be my girlfriend, Mikan Sakura?" she asked with the smile not disappearing.

Mikan giggled again and told her "Yes and besides, I don't think the necklace is the real deal" Mikan stated with a smile as Hotaru stood up and placed the golden heart shaped which had the words 'My Property' around Mikan's neck.

"Then what seals the deal?" Hotaru asked and without hesitation, Mikan pulled Hotaru on the bed and kissed her lover hungrily.

"This is the deal" Mikan devilishly said with her warm smile turning sly as she hovered over the girl.

"Cappuccino Deal" Hotaru stated as she let Mikan started unbuttoning her upper garment's buttons and continued "a warm and delicious deal indeed".

Not another word uttered, the girls started making love and since they had known each other for a long time, the girls were comfortable with their love making. Both thinking _"I love you"_ as the session continued for hours.

* * *

**A/N: Done! Wow, 12 pages! Oh my gosh, I was so inspired to write this story after reading a lot of Alice Academy stories, but I never thought that I would be able to finish this story in just a day! Wow, just wow!**

**I hope you enjoyed and if you CAN, please drop a review for both praise and constructive criticism as well.**


End file.
